


尔与东风

by lastlossbaita



Category: Detective Conan, 名侦探柯南, 名探偵コナン
Genre: M/M, 快新 - Freeform, 战损, 景零前任的赤安, 组织决战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastlossbaita/pseuds/lastlossbaita
Summary: cp：大和敢助x诸伏高明，（附带明确前任景零的赤安要素，如果ok就继续），出自名侦探柯南，时间于组织狗带前，我剧情垃圾，我等浮夸辞藻没法描绘他们的好，没表达完好全盘怪我闷骚呜呜呜……内容全年龄。
Relationships: Yamato Kansuke/Morofushi Takaaki, やまと かんすけ/もろふしたかあき, 大和敢助/诸伏高明
Kudos: 2





	尔与东风

-/-  
“不管名字如何相似，希望你不像山本勘助一样，因为悔恨作战失败而无谋地战死沙场哦。不过，你也不是那种会为了失败而揪心后悔的纤细敏感的类型就是——”  
-/-

你要是倒在这里，古之友人也会以你为耻啊，敢助。  
下意识地想到那张白净好看的脸，埋怨着自己摆出十足欠扁的表情，用假意轻佻的语气说出这种话来，大和敢助简直垂死病中惊坐起。而从他身体各处传来的痛感，随着意识回笼，不禁令他在意起来。小腹被衬衫碎条包扎过，手法娴熟，倒没再渗血出来。左腿的枪伤，那颗子弹还卡在他左腿侧面肌肉里，幸运的是只是擦过动脉，没引起什么大出血。可他笃着的副拐断掉了一节，头疼。  
不计其数的擦伤跟淤青，大和敢助以前从来不会在意的。对于高明那家伙从不爱惜他自己这点，认知到底有多深刻，毕竟也不是他们摊牌之后的事。我还没收到你的报告呢！高明。大和敢助临时找到的藏身处摇摇欲坠，你人在哪呢？又在做什么？很快的他就开始嘲笑自己，这种时候竟然还有心情想这些。

他费了些时间整理思路：三个月前，他们日本公安携属美联邦调查局、英署军情六处、法对外安全局等各国相关部门对“那个组织”正式展开收网工作。原本以他大和敢助这种状况，即便被要求协助公安行动，跟一线作战基本也是无缘了。然而计划出现意料之外的疏漏——  
波本。安室透。降谷零。这个人一旦出现问题，对计划来说，无论怎样那都将过于致命。  
“事已至此既然责任是五十比五十，应当由我去。”  
显然策划这一切的那个少年也考虑到这一点，紧接着被业界称之为传“银色子弹”，那个曾一度被认定已经化作灰烬的人，属美联邦调查官赤井秀一接下狙击波本的重任。  
再则是诸伏高明的出现。  
他以绝对不可能的身份，出现在绝对不应该出现的地方。于是这边也适时抛出了“饵”。通过目标物胸前微型音频摄像头捕捉传回的讯息里，诸伏高明带着些许莫名的笑意，对饵说的每一个字都深深地刻在大和敢助的脑海里，“掌中之物，未必在掌握之中。”，那语调平淡没一点反常，大和敢助却看出，那抹笑意未曾达到过对方眼底。  
事后大和敢助找上工藤新一的住处便是暴怒出声，质问起整个收尾计划始末。  
不再以江户川柯南身份行动的工藤新一收起那副恶作剧小孩的表情，他不单单重复了一遍诸伏高明当场说的那句话，还有波本……“怀璧其罪。”这才是开始的信号。  
你怎么敢。大和敢助试图揪起工藤新一的衣领，几乎被服部平次挡在身前的眼神灼伤，他冷静下来摆摆手，一副冷漠表情比之前的暴怒还要可怕，“小子，你应该很清楚，他一旦下定决心，便会若无其事地铤而走险。你不一样，我以为至少你去劝他多少还是会听进去一些。”  
是啊。那个从骨子里就是个清高孤傲的人，入眼的东西也向来屈指可数。痛失双亲，兄弟分离。见诸伏高明没有一点向外诉求的打算，人们也并不想深究那样的诸伏高明。在还不知道诸伏景光殉职，诸伏高明姑且还能凭吊点点念想维系着自己与周遭关联。  
现在这话要怎么说？不撞南墙心不死的，让我怎么劝？工藤新一似乎还想起些什么，“他让我给大和警部带话，说他已经作出了选择。”  
忠告而善道之，不可则止，毋自辱焉。抱歉啊，敢助。大和敢助想起那样的高明，带着些柔和的目光，谢过跟歉意，举手投足，一如当初。  
“我看着诸伏刑警挺沉稳的，没想到能做出那么出格的事啊。”服部平次率先白了工藤一眼，接着开始责怪大和敢助，“你也是，作为他重要的亲友，既然了解他，对方一意孤行却选择什么都不做，你们准备这样别扭到几时？喂！工藤！对方已经是个三十几的大叔了，你别有样学样！”  
喂！喂——像高明这种太通透的人，琢磨起来反而不是件容易的事。实际上，尽管人生多有交集，也称得上是棋逢对手，他自认为跟高明算不上什么亲友，没想到他会为了我——  
在听说诸伏高明那时不接受官方对大和敢助的死亡认定，对其失踪掀手起底，无视上司命令独自跨县侦办，强行逮捕嫌犯才追寻到他的下落，行动之迅猛，手段之蛮横，着实令一些人大跌眼镜，更令大和敢助曾有一瞬的受宠若惊，接着得知对方因以上责任被降职到次级警署，也就时不时会怨念起对方的鲁莽，却被对方一笑置之。  
“我多少可以理解他的心情，”工藤新一又说，“换我或许也很难不这样。”  
这小子一定还在打什么算盘。什么最适合的人选，见鬼的人选。放着高明上前线跟自投罗网有什么区别，是不是鞠躬尽瘁死而后已你求之不得啊高明？悔恨作战失败而无谋地战死沙场，合着慷慨赴义也不过是另一种愚不可及。大和敢助冷笑一声，“我等他的报告。”  
“俗话说不入虎穴焉得虎子。不要辜负苏格兰，波本是，莱伊也是；不要辜负诸伏景光，你是，赤井先生也是——唯有一人你可以辜负，大和警部。”说罢工藤新一靠在窗边走神，思绪早已不知道跑哪去，半开的抽屉里随意地摊开一枚纸牌，写着「Joker」。  
这个世上，唯有一人你可以辜负，那个人叫诸伏高明。真不像是你会说出来的话啊。不过如果你实在要这么一说，也应该当面说出来才比较有诚意一点的吧。大和敢助想象了一下。

到此为止了吗？他诸伏高明，此时此刻，喉咙到底没能发出哪怕一丁点的声音。确实是到此为止了吧？如果硬要说有什么遗憾的话，大概是没能跟你好好告别吧——  
明知手铐已然将他的惯用手跟伏特加的左手形成受牵制的架势，他趁着队伍位置变动瞬间的松懈，反扣住伏特加的左手，正所谓四两拨千斤，他同时夺过手枪正当反客为主拿枪抵着伏特加的后背，而琴酒那漆黑的枪口却已经抵上他的太阳穴。  
可能是想到枪声会引来不必要的麻烦，琴酒握着枪直接向对方的头砸去，只要把握好分寸，虽然不至于让对方彻底晕死过去，但足够能把人制住并且将抢过去的枪给收回来。诸伏高明捂着额头踉跄的几下，摔倒的瞬间琴酒架住了他，琴酒的冷笑里带上些疯狂的笑意。  
“我这个人向来不喜欢白费力气，诸伏警官……你要保持清醒，我要让那些叛徒眼睁睁地看着，跟他们扯上关系的人，会是什么下场。”

“Foolishness.”动听的女声，带着些疲惫跟沙哑。  
随着危险气息的接近，诸伏高明警觉地向声源望去。说是望也不准确，他双眼被黑布蒙住，脱力一般倚着墙体靠坐着，想来被铐在这种像地下室一样密不透风的地方也有近两天。  
贝尔摩德轻笑，她仔细端详着男人的脸，语气轻佻，“可惜啊，明明长着那么好看的一张脸，却一点都不可爱。你们很像，就像痛失挚爱、往绝路上孤注一掷的话剧主角，你知道吗，波本上道的时候也浑身是刺，于是我便教他怎样把身上的刺，一根根的拔掉。”  
诸伏高明试图通过声带震动发出哪怕是一丁点的声响，但没有成功。  
“我都忘了你现在无法说话。我不能保证这种药效持续多久。如果你能足够幸运的话，或许能活着等到被发现。”诸伏高明明显感觉被推入一个更小的空间里，或许是衣橱什么的。接着他听见贝尔摩德弹膛上夹的细微响动，对方似乎是在作着什么的准备，“祝你好运。”  
诸伏高明面上凝着冷汗，精神状态也紧绷到极限，温度一点点冷了下来，他撑着门缝想要逃离出去，情急之下唤贝尔摩德却用上另一个词，从嘴型上看是“欧洛斯（Eurus）”。  
贝尔摩德微不可闻笑了下，照着某人的指示用另一种声音对他说，“睡吧，高明哥哥。”  
欠的人情算是还了。贝尔摩德见被催眠的诸伏高明已然放弃挣扎，失去意识地倒在昏暗的橱柜里，她提着枪放心离去。而诸伏高明在那狭小的黑暗中，随着药物的作用，开始陷入沉睡。  
波本死了。不得不让你重要的朋友也受伤了，你会怪我吗？抱歉啊，景光。我还是没能遵守那个约定……啊啊，大概很快就能见面了吧？责备我的话等到时候再说吧。真是期待啊。  
此时此刻时间对他来说变得没有意义，躯体上温度似乎一点点地被抽离，他感到前所未有的冷，却仿佛自信地抓住了光。那少年笑着的样子，定格在他的脑海里，深藏在记忆的宝库中。

到此为止了吗？确实是到此为止了吧？  
——“高明呢！找到他了吗！上原，放开我！那家伙好不容易学会向人求援……”  
真不像是你会说出来的话啊。  
——“那个警察应该还在这栋建筑物里。也是，重伤又昏迷的人，要带着走也必定是个累赘。”当时怪盗被大和敢助揪着衣领，仍试图自证无辜，“别这样看我啦！我尝试过去搭把手就被发现了，那些人凶巴巴的，我根本打不过的好吗！好在那些人没有当场取他性命。名侦探你要不要紧啊！”  
如果硬要说有什么遗憾的话，大概是没能跟你好好告别吧。  
——“咳，还真敢说啊。最烦你乱来，否则诸伏警部也不至于那种情况还要帮你处理现场，”工藤新一拽下怪盗基德的帽檐，指腹戳着对方胸口表示责怪，“但是，都已经过去72小时，不对，加上那之前已经算84小时。诸伏警部生还的可能性……咳咳。”  
不过如果你实在要这么一说，也应该当面说出来才比较有诚意一点的吧。  
——“好不容易见面，别这么冷漠嘛，名侦探。我假借东风（Eurus），为他争取留得一线生机。孤岛效应（Islanding Effect），能想到什么？”接着工藤新一跟大和敢助对视一眼，对照着初期工程的图纸，不约而同的回答到：“冷藏间！”

位于负一层的蓄电站，早在最开始的几轮引爆下彻底宣告停止作业，从而间接导致整栋大楼权限认证的直接瘫痪。值得注意的是，它旁边的冷藏间奇怪地并没当把它当作电源的最优选，而是自备了独立的蓄电板。这也是工藤新一最早发现的，图纸跟实际对不上的地方。  
“地方果然不小啊。”灰原哀避开来往的警察，也进入了冷藏间，她稍作勘查之下，作出无情的结论，“看来他们早在引爆前，就把本来放在这儿的样品一个不剩地都给销毁了啊。”  
工藤新一听后脊背发凉寒毛竖起，对灰原肃而起敬，“灰原你是说……”  
“这确实是最适合配试那种药的基床。我想他们在不得不选择放弃这里，不惜炸掉沉海时候，那脸色一定十分精彩。”灰原哀痛惋可惜，她尽量稳住情绪，“了不起，全都被他料中了啊。”  
之后她瞥过一眼被解救出来的诸伏高明，眼神里也难得流露出几分敬意。大和敢助一遍遍唤着对方名字，手边同时在为其施救。诸伏高明的生命体征因为温度问题，变得有些微弱，多处勉强结痂的创口也在往外渗血，再久留伤口容易感染。为免被光源刺伤，诸伏高明双眼蒙着的黑布并没被拆下来。  
勉勉强强将那些创口重新包扎，大和敢助依旧唤着：“好歹应一下我啊高明……”  
诸伏高明手指轻微地动弹了几下，第一反应是往后挪了几下，他挣扎着胡乱抬手试图抓住点什么进行确认，直到右手被大和敢助紧紧握住。熟悉的气息和暖意。他尝试回握对方，感受到对方一瞬间的不坦率，僵直的身体，他用哑得不行的声音安抚对方，“我在这，敢助。”  
我还活着啊。诸伏高明感叹者，接着才勉强起身，又头一歪栽进大和敢助的怀里，他差点昏了过去。之后他慢条斯理地拿下眼上的黑布，接着目光闪烁，故意不去看对方。大和敢助只是垂眉低笑了几下，他绕过创口慢慢扶起高明，副拐分外给力承担了两个成年男子的帅气。  
“简直是乱来，准备好担架吧。”灰原指挥让外面的两个人进去帮忙，然后对着大和敢助毫不客气，“喂！还有你也振作点，当心伤口感染。这场战还没算完，其他人已经准备好了，我们得乘胜追击——”  
万事俱备，只欠东风。


End file.
